Blue Flame
by Thewalkingtaco
Summary: An OC that I came up with one night have fun reading it. Future Lemons but not right now.


Blake woke up again startled she hear the scream again she quickly looks at her clock it reads 6:00 a.m. Exactly the same sound around the same time, she has already told her team and Professor Ozpin that she was hearing at the exact scream but they all brushed her off like it was nothing except Yang that is. Blake knew that Yang thought of her as her best friend and she liked that and when Blake woke up so did Yang. Tonight thought was a different night since Ozpin gave Team RBWY permission to leave Beacon and hunt down the beast and see if it has anything to do with the Queen and Roman. This time instead of waking in her pajamas Blake woke up in full combat gear just like the rest of her team which Yang was waking up. Blake was glad that she had her team with her since they might run into something very unpleasant. When all of them woke up they headed to the dust airship checking and re-checking their ammo and weapons. Wiess was the first to say something in her grumpy state "I hope that we can finish this and go back to bed." Ruby was first to reply in her hyper-active state since she was bribed with cookies courtesy of Yang. "But Weiss we have never kissed under a full moon look." By now Ruby and Weiss were a thing and so was Jaune and Pyrrha but none will tell the others how it came into being that way. Weiss blushed furiously over the openly said statement "Ruby now is not the time!" This made the rest of the team with Yang grinning from brim to brim. Yang looked back to Blake who was staring out of the plane's window. She walked over to her without missing a beat Blake said "It's actually speaking now the closer we are getting." "What's is it saying?" "Make the pain stop, its scream in pain and agony like something or someone is causing this." "Don't worry kitten, we're going to stop this tonight." Yang said this as she hugged her partner who was still looking out the window.

Ryan woke up again to the sound of heavy metal doors being unlocked and being opened scraping againist the cold concrete floor that he called a bed. How many times? He wondered to himself. How many more times would they stick that big needle full of black liquid into him? His thought were interrupted by a pair of hands dragging Ryan out of his cell. Ryan had no strength to resist his muscles failed him around the first week he knew this every time they brought him out he always got a quick glimpse at the clock and it always read 5:50 a.m. That meant to him that they were on a schedule and a tight one since he always felt the presence of someone always staring at him from the catwalk but he was never able to see her since all he could see was her heels. But she would never stay thought out the test as if she knew that he would fail, he didn't care he just wanted it to end but he would never finish this test. NEVER. How could he it would haunt him for the rest of his life? He could never pull the trigger. Then he felt the pain of the needle going into him. Then he felt the strange burning sensation in him hurting so bad that he would always scream regardless. He got into a ball and tried to control himself but he just couldn't he want to kill like his mind was telling him its fine to, that there would be no consequence but Ryan held firm he stayed in his ball screaming. The man with the white suit walked over and delivered a swift kick to the back of Ryan's head. Ryan knew his name since he introduced himself when he captured "Come on Ryan you know you want to here let me help." With that Roman took Ryan's hands put a gun into his hands forced him to hold by placing Roman's hands over Ryan's. "All you have to do is pull the trigger come on." Ryan pleaded using what little voice he had left. "No please stop, someone help me." Then as if his prayer was heard the entire room rumbled with the lights flickered as if there was a sudden explosion. Roman let go troubled with what just happened. This gave Ryan the chance to quickly look up at the catwalk and saw a bizarre change of color. Acting on some weird instinct Ryan used what little strength he had to jump at his little sister and knocked down the chair she was in. Then he felt the pain of a blade going through his back and seeing it pierce his sister's heart. He couldn't believe it he failed again. All he could do is roll over as the blade was removed, blood pouring from the wound. He saw that the women from the catwalk holding the blade whipping it clean. Roman was the first to speak. "Cinder we have to get out of here and why did you kill the project." "Team RWBY is here and I leave loose ends come now darling we have much to think over as to how to improve this failure." He thought to himself "Is this where I am going to die? At least I'll die with my sister thanks to whoever did that explosion."

Team RWBY knew exactly what they were looking for since it was the only house with a light on in the abandoned house development. It was also the fact that it was guarded by one of those giant robots that they faced earlier against roman. They all knew what to do this time around since the company that gave them the few designs flaws of the ones that were stolen from them. A quick nob from Ruby the team spurn into action. Yang ran to the left causing the mech to turn towards there. This gave Ruby, Blake, and Weiss the perfect time to take it down to take it down. The company told them that the side armor of the pilot's seat was severely weak and also held the battery for the electronic system that if damaged would cause the mech to malfunction. If the pilots knew any better they would eject or shut it down if not done so it would react with the components inside the mech resulting in a huge explosion. Using that information Ruby made sure to put three round in the exact same spot give Weiss and Blake the chance to actually puncture through the armor damaging the batteries. Startled by the attack the pilot though he was fine and continued to fight but that blew up in his face as did the whole front side of the house did as well. As team RWBY entered the building they saw that there were a few henchman of Roman's and White fang in there. Ruby pulled out her scroll to let Ozpin know but put it away when she heard distant sirens headed towards them. She should have known that Ozpin would be watching this mission especially since it was past their bed time anyway. Her thoughts were interrupted when Blake sank to the floor on her knees covering her ears. "Blake what is wrong!?" "The voice is dying we have to hurry!" With that Blake took off with her team in pursuit with concerned looks on their faces. They have never seen Blake acted towards something like this. But she could hear it, and it was slowly fading away but wanted saving. As they raced through the halls of what was supposed to be the basement they were met by more of Roman's henchman and white fang who quickly got to know Yang's fist since the halls only allowed close quarter combat. Unfortunately Yang wasn't able to mess with them due to the urgency but sending them through the halls. Yang the made turn in a wide open area with two individuals lying on the floor. She saw blood around them and she feared the worst. Blake was the first to them. She saw a girl and a boy laying in their blood. She first saw the girl she was long dead due to the fact that she skin was so white and that the blood was a really dark red. The boy on the other hand, she realized was still alive but just barely. She then heard it " _Use Ember Cecila."_ She looked around puzzled looking for the voice while all she saw was her team staring at her with confused looks. "Yang use Ember Cecila to close the wound." "WHAT are you crazy, he is already dead look at him. HE has at least lost a pint of blood." The next voice was not her but a raspy voice " Please ….. go." They all turned their attention the boy. They were all surprised that he was alive but putting the care of them ahead of them looked like they had a Jaune. They all looked at each other even Weiss was aboard with this and made a conscious agreement to at least. This was interrupted when they heard the unlocking gate and then the hellish screams of Grimm wanting to feed. Yang got on her knee and with a look to Ruby she began do something that would either scar her for life or bring out a new definition on how she can use her semblance. But before she did this she had to tell him something.

Ryan knew they were here when he heard the grunt of someone getting slugged in the face. He also knew he didn't have much time and what he heard Roman and Cinder saw about the guest was not a pleasant thing to hear. He had to tell them but with him barely maintaining consciousness it made it difficult to even try anything. Then he heard what he though was crazy but even he saw the advantage. One of them said to fire what he figured was weapon into him to seal the bleeding. The person of the said weapon of course didn't want to. _Tell them come on mouth say something._ Ryan was able to say something but with his blood lose he wasn't sure if they got. Then he felt two hands being placed on to his chest. Then he heard her speak it was as if an angel was coming down to pick him up. "Fight death don't give up. When you wake up I will be there." With that he felt the hands go into him. He could actually feel them going into his body. He didn't feel the pain it just felt weird and foreign. Then he heard the click. That was when he realized he wasn't in the room any more. Confused Ryan got up and looked around. The room was pitch black except for two chairs and a small fire going. Then he heard an English man's voice tell him "Ah so the man of the hour finally arrives three weeks late. Well better later than ever please Mr. Randall join me by this fire will you." Then he saw a hand gesture to the chair of the right. Ryan got up still confused about where he was and who this man is walked to the chair. As he got closer to the chair he saw the owner of the hand stand up and turn to face him. The man there was dressed this an ornate black suit with a blood red tie and a rose attached on the left side. The man also had a cane that went along with his top hat he had a skull on the left side of it slightly angled to match the head of the cane had the exact skull. The man spoke again while offering his hand "Greetings, would you like something to eat or drink while we wait and talk?" Ryan had so many questions but hearing the man saying they would have to wait he said nothing and sat down. "Ah a man of few words. I like it. But don't threat I know what you are thinking in your head and I'll start with your first question. Right now we are in your conscious this will be the only way to talk for me and you to communicate. I don't actually have a name so just call me B and yes you are technically dead. Now here is where I need your upmost attention. You are an experiment that they think has gone wrong but actually they were trying to open a door that just needed a key. The key being someone else semblance. Now as you are aware there are people who have Grimm in them and think they are so OP that they can beat you. I am here to tell you to use just your words and almost everyone of those little shitheads will submit to you. No magic can affect you in fact you will probably absorb it like a sponge. You have no actual organs since everything was eaten away when they were injecting you with SUT. No idea what it means so don't ask. OH before our time is up after she heals you I will take over for a short time for you to escape. After that wait a year in the forest and train to become strong and do whatever you like." After that Ryan saw a blight light that blinded him then he heard gun fire and sound of things dying. Then as automatic he got up and had flames enveloping him.

Yang knew that she had seen some stuff in her first year attending Beacon. But never had she seen such a mortally wounded and fragile pale person just get up and do what she thought was impossible. As she was using her heat to seal what she thought was an impossible wound to come back from her team was giving her cover slicing and shoot anything that came close to them or her. The situation thought was almost overwhelming until they saw a blue flame behind them. Even the grimm stopped attacking them as they were also curious why the boy that was lying on the ground moments before death just seconds ago was now standing up and had blue flames enveloping around him. Then he disappeared only to be seen by one of the pillars and launched a devastating punch so hard that the pillar exploded into pieces flying everywhere. Yang snapping out of her confused daze realized what was happening just about the same time the rest of her team did. "YANG WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Ruby scream as she followed Blake and Weiss out the same way they came in. Yang began sprinting after only looking over her shoulder once to see a Beowulf try to kill the boy only to see it burst into blue flames as soon as it tried to touch him. Yang barely made it as the last pillar was punched out causing the whole building to collapse. She turned around just in time to see a flash of blue light skyrocket into the sky and disappear away. Ruby watched with the rest of the team as the strange boy disappeared after seeing him vanish she opened her comm line saying "Professor what the heck did we just see?" "I have not the slightest idea Ruby but I would like you to return back to Beacon immediately due to the circumstance" Professor Ozpin replied in a rather very serious tone.

Ozpin looked out the window of his office wondering what coming events would happen to the boy and wished him the best of luck.


End file.
